Oneshot: Precuela de Dulce Amanecer (Jack)
by Jimeniux-Cullen
Summary: Aquí hay un breve vistazo de la vida del oficial de policía Jack Lancaster (protagonista de "Dulce Amanecer") unos meses antes de mudarse a Forks y complicar la existencia de Tanya. El oficial está en medio de una sesión terapéutica con la única persona en la que confía aparte de su hermano gemelo: su psicóloga. La historia está situada en el universo de Twilight (Post-Amanecer).


**¡Buenas, gente! Este fragmento estaba destinado a ser el primer capítulo de "Dulce Amanecer" pero al final no lo fue. Aquí se muestra un poco más sobre Jack _(el protagonista de mi única historia en el universo de Twilight hasta el momento) y su familia. _**

* * *

**EL MUNDO ES UN LUGAR CRUEL.** Siempre ha sido así. Siempre será así. Algunos culpan al libre albedrío, conocido como el mayor regalo otorgado a la humanidad. Nuestra capacidad para controlar lo que nos ocurre y exactamente cómo nos ocurre. Se supone que somos dueños de nuestro destino y nadie nos puede imponer su voluntad a no ser que nosotros lo permitamos.

_"Ja. Ja. Ja."_

El libre albedrío es una enorme patraña. Es una ilusión. Una jodida mentira. Cualquiera que encienda el televisor y vea su noticiero favorito por 5 minutos comprenderá a que me refiero. He visto suficientes atrocidades para creer que la crueldad es parte del ser humano y el libre albedrío es la farsa más grande que nos han vendido. Enfrentarme al potencial humano para destruir es pan de cada día y la peor parte de mi trabajo. Aunque siendo sincero, no se podría esperar de otra cosa siendo un oficial de policía.

En mi experiencia, las personas se violentan unas a otras por las siguientes razones: sexo, dinero, poder, venganza y amor. No precisamente en ese orden. Existen lobos con piel de cordero; humanos con deseos oscuros, imponiendo su voluntad sobre los más débiles y vulnerables sólo porque pueden. Monstruos carentes de empatía. Psicópatas. Asesinos. Violadores. Gracias a estos invivibles tengo trabajo, pero dicho empleo me provoca continuas jaquecas, aburridos debates internos y la inversión de $200 semanales en terapia.

— ¿Ha pensado en mudarse, Teniente Lancaster?

A veces pienso que estoy desperdiciando mi dinero.

— ¿Mudarme? ¿Esa es la solución para todos mis problemas?

La Dra. Garibyan actuó como si no hubiera hablado. Empujó un montón de expedientes al lado de su ya desordenada mesa y hojeó varios papeles. Como es usual durante las sesiones, ella ignoró mis comentarios poco productivos. No lo tomé personal, confiar en un paciente con mi habilidad para evadir y sacar de quicio a las personas es difícil. Lo bueno es que la doctora me conoce desde antes de que desarrollara dichas habilidades.

Ella tarareó cuando encontró un expediente de ya varias pulgadas de grueso -probablemente perteneciente a algún asesino al que debía valorar en los próximos días- y se recompensó con un sorbo de infusión, dejando una sombra suave de labial rosa en la curva de la taza. El olor a hojas de tilo colgaba en el aire. Con leche y repleto de azúcar como siempre.

— ¿Es feliz con su situación actual? —preguntó repentinamente.

_"Podría ser peor", _quise responder pero me mordí la lengua para evitarlo. Era una pregunta capciosa. Independientemente de la respuesta que recibiera, no sería suficiente para convencerla totalmente así que opte por el silencio.

—Ha logrado mucho en poco tiempo—señala con entusiasmo—. Han pasado 5 años desde su ingreso a la Policía y ha ayudado a cerrar muchos casos. Se convirtió en el detective más joven de su división, y ahora es teniente. El FBI ha solicitado su colaboración como consultor en diversos casos. Es excelente en lo que hace y se le ha reconocido en múltiples ocasiones por ello— entrelazo los dedos de ambas manos y las situó encima de la carpeta—. Le llueven ofertas de ascensos en otros estados. Incluyendo, una oferta de tiempo completo del FBI.

— ¿Cuál es su punto?

Mi falta de interés no disminuyó su ímpetu:

—Su esfuerzo está siendo recompensado pero tiende a olvidar el aspecto no profesional de su vida.

El tácito "de nuevo" colgaba en el aire. Incliné la cabeza hacia un costado, apartando el oscuro cabello colgando sobre mi rostro. Ya era hora de cortarlo.

—Creo que lo estoy llevando bien—diferí con seriedad.

—Recuérdeme quienes son las mujeres constantes en su vida.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero ella fue más rápida:

—Omita mencionar a su madre, sobrina, compañeras de trabajo y a las mujeres con las que duerme más de una vez.

Su sonrisa es provocadora pero sus ojos avellana brillan y está completamente enfocada en mis movimientos. Ella me recordaba a Cinnamon, la perrita labrador con la que crecí, cubierta con ese pelo negro y actitud demasiado amistosa con todos menos conmigo.

Suspiré.

—Eso sólo deja a mi mejor amiga.

Suena patético incluso para mis propios oídos.

— ¿Sabe por qué es incapaz de mantener relaciones estables con féminas?

—Pensé que era su trabajo decírmelo, Doc.

Completamente inmune a mi ofensiva, añade:

—Ha desarrollado un miedo patológico al abandono a partir de la marcha de su madre biológica. De ahí proviene su escasa motivación para formar un vínculo emocional con una mujer y por ende, comprometerse en una relación seria con un ser humano con vagina. Evita todo lo referente a su madre biológica. Eso incluye hablar sobre ella y, desde luego, esa preferencia suya por las rubias.

Sé que tiene razón; nadar en el pozo de alquitrán que son los sentimientos hacia _esa mujer_ era algo que evitaba con regularidad, pero no quería ondear hoy en la relación entre mi progenitora y mis fetiches sexuales.

_"¿Quién querría pensar en eso?"_

Arqueé una ceja.

—Si eso es una queja, podría hacer una excepción por usted.

Era broma. En parte. Samira Garibyan siempre ha sido una rompecorazones pero a sus 25 años era una mujer muy atractiva y exitosa. Su piel achocolatada y limpia, curvas definidas, y ojos avellana astutos eran muy sensuales pero, sinceramente, nunca he pensado en seducirla. Quizá ella me lo permitiría o tal vez me cortaría las bolas para colgarlas en su sala como trofeo. Nunca he querido arriesgar mis testículos para averiguarlo.

—Cree tener la obligación moral de ayudar cuando está dentro de sus posibilidades—siguió hablando, ignorando mis debates internos—.Tiene la necesidad de actuar, de ser útil a los demás para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Como resultado, presenta conductas impulsivas y autodestructivas en distintos aspectos de su vida.

Hice una mueca.

—Intento hacer lo correcto. ¿Me crucificará por eso?

—Un amigo mío suele decir que: "Lo correcto es subjetivo"— comentó con suficiencia.

Rodeé los ojos.

_"Pues estoy seguro que él no esperaba que algún día esa dichosa frase le mordiera el trasero."_

La doctora continuó:

—En su trabajo, se expone a toda clase de peligros por hacer lo que considera correcto a costa de sí mismo. Paradójicamente, en sus relaciones sentimentales, lo correcto para usted es no esforzarse.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Ese fue un golpe bajo.

—Hoy está dispuesto a fingir que su vida es perfecta así que, según mi experiencia tratándolo, debo recurrir a golpes bajos que deje de evadirme.

Sin nada inteligente que decir, guarde silencio.

—Permítame repetir la pregunta, ¿es feliz con su actual situación?

—No lo sé—respondí al cabo de un rato—. Mi carrera va viento en popa. Mi familia me apoya. Soy un miembro útil de la sociedad. Estoy consiguiendo todo lo que quiero mientras juego lo más limpio que puedo, lo cual debería ser suficiente…

— Pero no lo es—concluyó ella.

Dejé escapar un suspiro.

—Me gusta lo que hago y soy bueno en ello, es sólo que el éxito no se siente igual que antes.

Eso la sorprendió. No _debería_. Ella sabe muy bien lo que puedo hacer.

— ¿Cómo se siente el éxito ahora? —preguntó abiertamente curiosa.

Suspiré una vez más.

—Escaso de valor. —confesé con resignación.

—Quizá lo que consiguió, no era lo que realmente buscaba.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me dado cuenta que mientras más cerca estoy de conseguir lo que quiero, menos valor tiene cuando lo consigo.

—Suena como un capricho—señaló con irritación, saliéndose de su papel conciliador.

—Creo que es algo más complicado.

Me lanza una mirada cansada.

—En mi campo laboral usualmente lo es.

—Buen punto—.sonreí por primera vez desde que inicio la sesión, — ¿Alguna idea de que pueda estar causando mi insatisfacción?

—Quizá se deba a toda la situación con Lucille.

La sonrisa en mi rostro cayó abruptamente. Otro golpe bajo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver en esto—ni si quiera terminé de negarlo cuando me miro con esos grandes y confiados ojos avellana, sentí la necesidad de añadir: —Lucy estaba embarazada y demasiado alterada. No estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento.

—Lucille se sintió engañada, Jack. Mucho de lo que vivió con Zack fue una farsa. No fue su decisión casarse con un hombre al que creía conocer, un hombre que no fue honesto con ella desde el principio—el tono conciliador de la doctora me hacía recordar como Margaret nos hablaba a Zachary y mí cuando eramos niños—.Ella no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo; desconocía lo que estaba creciendo dentro en su vientre...

—Nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos, por eso mi hermano le dijo la verdad— _"a pesar de mi negativa, por cierto"_ —y lo primero que ella hizo fue… ¡Sabiendo que estaba embarazada intento suicidarse!

La doctora se quedó mirando con ambas cejas arqueadas.

—Antes de ese día, Lucy amaba a Zack más que a cualquier otra cosa.

Estuve a un segundo de abrir la boca y reclamarle. Los colores comenzaron a saturarse a mi alrededor y sentí _esa cosa_ dentro mí removerse, saliendo del estupor en que lo tenía sumergido. Mi rabia repentina lo había despertado.

—No estoy justificándola o dándote la razón—aclara rápidamente, probablemente notando la dilatación en mis ojos—. Ella quería herirlo. No estaba pensando en los daños colaterales.

—Bueno, logró lastimarlo.—repliqué entre dientes.

Cuando encontré a mi hermano con su esposa en brazos en medio de una poza de sangre propia y ajena, fue impactante. Nunca había visto a Zachary así de desconsolado, bueno, sí lo había visto pero no esperaba verlo así otra vez. Cerré los ojos, intentando borrar aquel recuerdo de mi mente. Me había esforzado tanto para evitar poner esa mirada en su rostro. Rompió mi corazón no haber podido evitarle esa pena. Maldición, me rompía mi corazón verlo tan hundido incluso ahora, 6 años después.

—No importa lo que ella hizo, Jack. Usted se aseguró de que Lucille no atentara contra su vida durante el embarazo y una vez nació Annabelle, Lucy se aferró a ella. Su bebé se convirtió en su centro. ¿Cuál fue el precio? —parecía una pregunta retórica así que no respondí, me concentré en respirar—.La relación entre Zack y Lucy se rompió y optaron por el divorcio.

No pude mirarla después de eso. La terapia no me estaba haciendo sentir mejor conmigo mismo.

_"¡Vaya sorpresa!"_

—No debería sorprenderla. —respondí con cinismo—.El 50% de las parejas casadas se divorcia.

La doctora golpea la mesa con la palma de la mano repentinamente. La indignación se hizo con su cara.

—Paga $200 a semana para que sea brutalmente sincera con usted, y lo único que pedí es que dejara el cinismo a un lado.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre esto antes—mencione, moviéndome incómodo en la silla—. Estoy bien con…

No me dejó terminar el discurso preparado.

—Lucy era muy importante para Zachary.

—No es como si ella estuviera muerta—señalé con frustración, haciendo una mueca—. Lucy aún es importante en la vida de Zack. Con ella mantuvo la relación romántica más saludable y estable que ha tenido.

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa burlona.

—Considerando que terminó divorciado, eso no habla nada bien de sus relaciones pasadas.

— ¡Ella fue su primer amor!—repliqué a la defensiva.

—Su hermano quería decírselo todo antes de establecer una relación pero usted lo persuadió para que no lo hiciera. Zachary confiaba en ella, en su amor, pero usted no—. No tenía nada que decir al respecto; no podía defenderme—. Él confió en su juicio antes que en el propio y por eso usted se siente culpable. Se culpa por el estado emocional de su hermano.

_"Maldita sea."_

Respiré por la nariz y solté por la boca, intentando tranquilizarme otra vez.

—Entonces, mi insatisfacción con el éxito se debe a que me siento responsable por el divorcio de mi hermano.

—Esa es sólo una parte del problema. También tiene miedo al abandono, al compromiso emocional, a confiar en los demás…—.señala, un bostezo la interrumpe—.Puedo seguir por horas pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que señalar sus carencias, Jack.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Con usted todo se resume a sentimientos, Dra. Garibyan.

—Soy psicóloga forense. Las personas que hablan conmigo tienen serios problemas para enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia distintas situaciones o personas y encausarlos de una forma positiva. En mi experiencia, cuando no se enfrentan las experiencias y los sentimientos del pasado, se crean vacíos.

Fruncí el ceño, ofendido.

— ¿Le parezco una persona hueca?

—Todos tenemos vacíos. No nos gusta admitirlo, ni es glamoroso decirlo pero es así. Intentamos olvidar nuestras carencias aunque sea momentáneamente. A veces trabajando en exceso o a través del sexo sin compromisos—el tono ligeramente acusador me escoce un poco—.Hay un sinfín de posibilidades pero los vacíos no se eliminan con banalidades.

—Entonces, en pocas palabras, debo…

—Intente confiar en los demás; deje que las personas lidien con las consecuencias de sus propios actos y enfóquese en lidiar con los suyos— repone con firmeza, y se levanta de la mesa—. Básicamente, madure.

Sonreí un poco cuando noté las pantuflas de Snorlax que le regalé la Navidad pasada cubriendo sus pies.

— ¿Eso es todo? Suena fácil.

Sonríe con amplitud.

—En 24 años no ha progresado demasiado.

—Auch.—me quejé con voz sorna.

Ignoró la queja.

—Como su terapeuta, pienso que desempeñar sus funciones en un lugar alejado de tanto ajetreo…—se detiene por un momento para bostezar, lo hace con tanta libertad que pensé que me iba a tragar—.Un lugar más tranquilo es lo ideal para que encuentre el equilibrio y se acerque a la vida plena que merece.

Arqueé las cejas, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haría en un lugar alejado y tranquilo?

—Ya se lo dije.—dice con impaciencia—.Madurar.

Dejé de lado la pantomima de psicólogo-cliente.

—Sami, aburrirme hasta la muerte, no es madurar.

—Si no vas a alejarte de los deberes policiales, al menos podrías aceptar una posición laboral en un lugar más tranquilo. De esa forma, tendrás más tiempo para ti y otras personas. Estoy segura que tu familia te lo agradecerá. —su tono relajado natural finalmente salió a la luz—.Además lo necesitas, Jack. Tienes que lidiar con tu mierda o terminaras arrastrando a otras personas en ella.

Sonreí un poco.

—Suena razonable. ¿Qué piensa mi mejor amiga?

—Bueno, agradezco que desconfíes tanto de la gente que estés dispuesto a gastar 200$ conmigo en vez de buscar a un terapeuta con quien no estés relacionado—comentó, sonriendo con amplitud y ojos adormilados—. Ahora puedo añadir otro par a mi colección de Jimmy Choo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Me alegra saber que mi dinero no está siendo malgastado.

—Deja de ser tu dinero cuando pasa a mis manos. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el pago por mis servicios?

_"He creado un monstruo."_

Me levanté y puse el dinero dentro del tarro con boronas de galleta en la lacena.

—Jack, me da la impresión de que estás estancado. Mi consejo de amiga es se un hombre y ve a buscar lo que sea que estás esperando.

— ¿Y si no me gusta lo que encuentro y necesito tomarme un tiempo fuera?

Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—El sofá-cama de mi sala siempre estará disponible para tu lamentable trasero.

Sonreí. Amaba Samira Garibyan como quien ama a una hermana. Si pudiera dejar de verla como de esa forma, ya hubiera intentado casarme con ella o algo así. Ella me conoce tanto como Zachary. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y aunque ella ya no era la niña regordeta con la que pasaba comiendo comida barras de puré de manzana los veranos de mi adolescencia, seguía siendo un puerto seguro. La única mujer que ha sido completamente trasparente conmigo.

—Ahora vete. — se levantó lentamente de su silla—.Necesito mi sueño de belleza.

—Ni si quiera han pasado 30 minutos. —me quejé.

—Tengo que asistir a una audiencia en 4 horas y necesito dormir. Irrumpiste en mi casa a las 3 de la mañana. Has pagado por mi sabiduría y ya te la di. Ahora lárgate.

Era lo suficientemente tarde para que resultara indecente aparecerme por mi casa pero demasiado temprano para ir a la estación de policía.

—No tengo a donde ir. —dije mirándola con mis grandes ojos verdes de cachorro de aparador.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Duerme en el sofá-cama. Es más tuyo que mío de todos modos.

Me reí, mientras me inclinaba para abrazarla.

—Gracias, cariño.

—Sí, sí.—dice impaciente. La falta de sueño realmente la ponía de mal humor.

Cuando me alejé, se me queda viendo con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Por qué apestas a cítricos?

Para Sami, "cítricos" es un olor definido.

—La chica con la que estaba usa un perfume de mandarina.

Hizo una mueca de asco.

—Primero, toma una ducha. Luego, vete a dormir.

Sonreí, mientras la miraba caminar con sus piernas largas y morenas hacia fuera de la cocina.

—Como digas, Sami.

Después de una ducha fría, me encontraba sobre el sofá-cama de Sami -mi segundo mejor amigo-, repasando las palabras de Sami. De alguna forma, todo lo que había sucedido esta noche parece una espiral descendente. Inclusive el recuerdo de la hermosa mujer con la que estuve hace unas horas parece deslucido e insignificante. No es que haya pasado algo más allá de lo físico y mutuamente consentido. Nuestra conversación rápidamente paso de su bebida favorita y miradas sugestivas, a manos y labios solamente. Todo aquello parecía tan banal, tan miserable, ahora que la lujuria no conducía mis acciones. Puede que Sami tenga razón con todo y necesito empezar a lidiar con mi mierda. Necesito madurar y encontrar un lugar en donde hacerlo. Quizá pueda complacer a mi hermanito con su idea de mudarnos a un lugar más apacible para ver crecer a mi sobrina. Tal vez pueda llegar a los 25 años sin que me disparen. Puede que encuentre lo que sea que estoy buscando ahí.

Eran demasiadas las posibilidades y la noche se estaba acortando.

Cerré los ojos. La noche era tan silenciosa que podía escuchar el sonido de la suave respiración de mi mejor amiga al otro lado del apartamento.

_"¿Existirá un lugar así?"_

Bueno, supongo que estoy por averiguarlo.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si les gusto, lean "Dulce Amanecer" (se actualiza cada mes y se encuentra en mi perfil). ****Por favor,** **no olviden dejar** **sus comentarios XOXOXO**


End file.
